Coil
The Coil is a rumored offshoot of the Cobra Terrorist Organization. Little is known about it, or if it really exists. In actuality it is a loose affiliation of officers displeased with current Cobra leadership, each with their own ends and motivations. Cobra Commander is aware of their existence and manipulates them through his control of Dr. Mindbender. History Pre-MUX Canon History In MUX canon, the Coil began as an inner circle of Cobra loyal to Serpentor during the Cobra Civil War. When Serpentor was killed, most Cobra returned to the fold, but some where not satisfied with Cobra Commander's return to power, and continued meeting and plotting in secret. Following Cobra's collapse in the early 90s Firefly began working with Mikihali in recruiting former Cobra assets to The Coil. MUX History When Cobra Commander vanished in July of 2009, Hannibal was groomed by Coil to take over as the new Cobra Commander by those unsatisfied with the Baroness's interim leadership. Backbreaker recruited agents for the Coil, in case the Baroness needed to be dethroned. In 2010, Over Kill referred to the Baroness as "daughter of the Coil." No one was sure what this meant. When asked, Dr. Lazarus said The Coil was a unit of six Neo-Vipers. It was a stand-in name for their unit, before they got destroyed and their leader salvaged to create latest model of Over Kill. She said she was surprised Over Kill remembered it. In 2012, Cobra Commander revealed to Dr. Mindbender his knowledge of the Coil, and blackmailed Mindbender into using them as a secret subfaction of Cobra operating independently to perform missions Cobra can claim no knowledge of. Hannibal and Overlord are stilll unaware of the Coil's leadership has been compromised. Suspected Members of Coil Coil High Command * Cobra Commander - Current secret leader of the Coil. He Uses the others for secret missions kept from the rest of Cobra Command. Only Dr. Mindbender knows of Cobra Commander's involvement with the Coil. * Serpentor - Original Supreme Leader of The Coil. Following his death on Cobra Island, the position of Supreme Leader was vacated. * Dr. Mindbender - Creator of Serpentor, Dr. Mindbender created many other clones in an attempt to recapture lightning in a bottle, including Hannibal and Serpentra. Confronted by Cobra Commander over his activities, Mindbender claimed he was merely creating a contingency plan should Cobra Commander fall - not an attempt to coup during the Commander's current reign. * Cobra Overlord - Mikhail Derenko - Former Spetsnaz commander and Special Ops Hammer Team member, Mikhail spent years gathering former Cobra agents under the alias "Nowhere Man" on behalf of Serpentor's legacy. Feeling Cobra has moved too far from it's original "core values", Overlord was the general of The Coil and had he acted sooner, it's likely he would have succeeded Serpentor as leader. He is currently considered the "Supreme Leader" of the Coil. Even he doesn't realize the Dr. Mindbender secretly manipulates him into unknowingly doing Cobra Commander's will. * Hannibal - One of the first clones from the process that made Serpentor. He demonstrated astonishing reflexes and fighting skills, and when Cobra Commander vanished in 2009, Hannibal was groomed to take over as the new Cobra Commander by those unsatisfied with the Baroness's interim leadership. With the return of Cobra Commander, Hannibal seems content for now to act as one of the Commander's field commanders, although he remains a secret member of Coil, feeling they have Cobra's best interests in mind. * Firefly - World famous saboteur, following Cobra's collapse in the early 90s Firefly began working with Mikihal in recruiting former Cobra assets to The Coil. Firefly is perhaps one of the longest tenured members of the Coil, but also the least involved. Coil Named Officers * Over Kill - Another project of Dr. Mindbender's, Over Kill was programmed by the Brain-Wave Scanner to work for the Coil, but Over Kill's fractured psyche complicated the process, and he wound up babbling about the Coil to outsiders while Dr. Mindbender hurriedly covered his tracks. The lasted version of Over Kill has shown no signs of Coil involvement, although it is likely that deep in his programming is a subroutine Mindbender to activate that will renew his loyalty to the Coil. * Zandar - Brother of Dreadnok leader Zartan, Zandar joined the Coil for power and respect, feeling unappreciated within the Dreadnoks. Zandar joined the newly reformed Cobra as a spy for the Coil. * Backbreaker - Formerly a S.A.W.-Viper in Cobra, Skelton became infamous for slaughtering a number of helpless GIJoe agents at Trucial Abysima. Overlord sent multiple Coil agents to recruit Skelton and eventually succeeded in bringing him into the fold. Coil Rank and File * Crimson Guard 392 * Crimson Guard 413 * Coil Troopers Former members of Coil * Serpentra - Dr. Mindbender's attempt to re-create a more loyal (and malleable) Serpentor, and a backup leader should Cobra Commander need to be again deposed. Unfortunately for Cobra, she had other ideas about what to do with her life and left Cobra to form Cobra-La. Pretending to be a Member * Cypher/Tele-Viper 911 Rumored Coil Commanders * Baroness *Mistress Armada *Scrap-Iron Category:Cobra Category:Coil Category:Factions Category:Sub-Factions Category:TP-Only